headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities
"Hostiles and Calamities" is the eleventh episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kari Skogland with a script written by David Leslie Johnson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 26th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. This episode is a Eugene Porter spotlight episode, chronicling his time as a captive of the Saviors. Through the course of events, he begins to feel emboldened about his new station of life, and realizes that he has value to Negan and his followers. Dwight however, is having a bad day as he discovers that his ex-wife Sherry is the one who set Daryl Dixon free and is now missing. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Hostiles and Calamities", "WD: Hostiles and Calamities", "TWD: Hostiles and Calamities", and "The Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests on this episode include music producer and super-fan Lil Jon, actor Austin Amelio and actor Josh McDermitt. Includes two exclusive video interviews with actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan (whom Josh accidentally calls Jennifer), and co-executive producer Denise Huth. The "In Memorium" segment spotlights the rotting walker, Doctor Emmett Carson, and Fat Joey's sandwich. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * Actress Elyse Dufour is credited as Elyse Nicole DuFour in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series with Enrique Sanchez as an editor. He previously worked as an assistant editor on nine episodes of the show. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Kari Skogland. It is her first episode from season seven. She previously directed the season six episode, "The Next World". * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written by David Leslie Johnson. It is his second episode from season seven of the series. He previously wrote "Swear". * This is Jolly Dale's seventy-fifth episode of the series as a producer. Allusions * The title of this episode is a line of dialogue spoken by Eugene Porter while describing the best means to improve the integrity of the fence walkers to Negan. * The scene where Eugene Porter is collecting materials that he desires from the mess hall is a throwback to the 1979 comedy film The Jerk starring Steve Martin. In both the film and this episode, their respective characters gather together various miscellaneous items that they fervently believe that they require. * The video game that Eugene Porter is playing is Yars' Revenge, which developed in 1982 for the Atari 2600 gaming platform. The player controls an insect character called a Yar, which penetrates a barrier in order to defeat its foe, the Qotile. * Reference is made to Rick Grimes in this episode. Rick is the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, of which Eugene is a part of. As per "New Best Friends", Rick and his people are in the process of brokering an agreement with a group called the Scavengers. * Numerous references are made to Sherry in this episode, who is one of Negan's wives, and the ex-wife of Dwight. Her voice is heard in a voice-over as Dwight reads a letter. * Reference is made to Daryl Dixon in this episode. Daryl was a prisoner of the Saviors until a mysterious figure, now revealed to be Sherry, let him escape. * An indirect reference is made to Fat Joey in this episode. The sandwich seen on the ground in the beginning of the episode belonged to him, as does the pool of blood seen next to it. Daryl Dixon beat Fat Joey to death with a pipe in "Hearts Still Beating". * Following the death of Emmett Carson, Negan makes reference to the fortune of having another Doctor Carson available. This is a reference to Harlan Carson, who is also a physician, but is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Harlan Carson and Emmett Carson are brothers. * In the final scene, Eugene Porter and Dwight engage in minimal small talk. Eugene makes reference to "clamping down", which is when he bit Dwight in the crotch back in the season six episode "Twice as Far". Appearances * This is the 34th appearance of Eugene Porter. It is his sixth appearance in season seven and his first appearance in season 7B. He appeared last in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 9th appearance of Dwight. He appeared last in "Sing Me a Song". * Sherry makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this episode only. Her last actual appearance was in "Sing Me a Song". * This is the 2nd appearance of Tanya, who is one of Negan's wives. She appeared last in "Sing Me a Song". * This is the 8th appearance of Negan, but his 7th actual appearance. He had a voice-over credit in "Rock in the Road". His last actual appearance was in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 3rd and final appearance of Emmett Carson, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Sing Me a Song". Body Count * Emmett Carson - Struck on the arm by Lucille before Negan bodily throws him head-first into a furnace. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Enrique Sanchez - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:February, 2017/Episodes Category:Kari Skogland Category:David Leslie Johnson Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Avi Youabian Category:Enrique Sanchez Category:Graham Walker Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Josh McDermitt Category:Jeffrey Dean Morgan Category:Austin Amelio Category:Lindsley Register Category:Mike Seal Category:Martinez Category:Tim Parati Category:Autumn Dial Category:Chloe Aktas Category:Elyse Dufour Category:Gina Stewart Category:Tyshon Freeman Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified